


Third Floor Theatrics

by DeathBelle



Series: Seijoh, Inc. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Copious use of the word "Dumbass", It is also Kageyama's personal defense mechanism, M/M, denial is not just a river in egypt, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is overactive, excitable, and unnecessarily loud. Kageyama has the misfortune of being his office neighbor. It's an extreme inconvenience, especially when Hinata's very presence begins to distract Kageyama for no apparent reason, even when he isn't exhibiting his usual annoying habits.When he overhears that Hinata has been flirting with other people outside of work, Kageyama is furious, although he has no right to be.Because clearly he doesn'tlikeHinata. That's just ridiculous.This is a Kagehina oneshot that goes along with Seijoh, Inc., but can also be read separately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Betzabel, who suggested Kageyama/Hinata!
> 
> I have never written Kagehina in my life. That's your warning.

“Kageyama.”

“Hmm.”

“Kageyama.”

“ _Hmm_?”

“Kageyama!”

“What!” Kageyama slapped his hands against his desk and stood, glaring across the divider of his cubicle at Hinata, who smiled innocently back. 

“Have you finished those reports yet?”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “Maybe I could get something done if you’d stop interrupting me, dumbass.”

He dropped back into his chair with a huff and refocused on his computer screen.

Kageyama Tobio had been a loyal employee of Seijoh Inc. for three years, ever since he graduated college. In those three years he’d been under the supervision of Sawamura Daichi, who was a fair, dedicated supervisor. Overall, his career at the corporation had gone as smoothly as possible. 

Until about six months before, when they’d hired a new employee and placed him in the cubicle across from Kageyama.

Now Kageyama spent most of his days listening to Hinata blather on about games or the weather or his eccentric landlord.

Kageyama wasn’t sure when Hinata had decided that it would be a good idea for them to be friends. As a rule, Kageyama was bland and unapproachable. His expression alone tended to deter people from communicating with him more than was strictly necessary.

Hinata, to Kageyama’s great misfortune, was the exception.

“Kageyama?” 

This time the voice was behind him. Kageyama swiveled in his chair to find Hinata hovering in the doorway of his cubicle, looking somewhat hesitant. 

“I said I’m working on the reports,” Kageyama snapped. “They’re not due until tomorrow. Stop nagging.”

“No, I don’t care about the reports,” said Hinata, making a dismissive gesture. “I just… is everything alright? You’ve been acting weird.”

Kageyama turned his glare away and looked at his computer again. He couldn’t focus with Hinata over his shoulder like that, but maybe if he pretended to work Hinata would go away. “I’m fine.”

Hinata crept in a little further. Kageyama could see his blurred reflection in the edge of his computer screen.

“No, you’re not,” said Hinata. There was an edge to his voice, as if he expected Kageyama to interrupt him and start arguing. “You’ve been normal to everyone else but you’re being weird at me. Did I do something to you? You didn’t even say hi to me this morning!”

“Hi,” he said flatly.

“Kageyama, come on!”

“You’re being stupid,” said Kageyama, still not looking at him. “Get out of here and get to work. If Sawamura-san catches you slacking off he’ll be mad.”

He could feel Hinata’s pout.

“Fine,” said Hinata blandly. There was the sound of shuffling footsteps as he backed out of Kageyama’s cubicle. “But if I did something I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to do… whatever I did.”

He waited for a moment, but when it became clear that Kageyama wouldn’t reply he stepped out.

Kageyama scowled at his computer, nearly as irritated with himself as he was at Hinata.

He was mad at Hinata. He was trying not to be, because he didn’t have a good reason for it, but he was mad anyway.

He’d been mad since the day before, when he heard that Hinata had been out at a college club over the weekend, at which he may or may not have been flirting with a girl he’d gone to school with.

It was stupid for Kageyama to even waste his time thinking about it. It shouldn’t matter to him if Hinata had flirted with ten girls. 

It was none of his business, and he didn’t know why he cared.

It certainly wasn’t because he liked Hinata. He didn’t. Hinata was the biggest idiot he’d ever met. The day Hinata had started working at Seijoh was the worst day of Kageyama’s life.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

Kageyama made a muffled sound of surprise as Hinata’s head popped back up over the cubicle wall.

“What?” he snapped, a shade too harshly.

Hinata looked a little put off, but said, “Do you want to get lunch with me?”

Kageyama’s response should have been something like, _Of course not, dumbass_. 

Instead, he said, “Yeah, whatever.”

Hinata smiled and ducked back into his own cubicle, finally leaving Kageyama in peace.

Kageyama wondered how difficult it would be to get transferred to a different floor.

  
  
  
  
When noon rolled around, they walked to the curry restaurant across the street. Hinata kept pace beside Kageyama with a bounce in his step, humming some sort of tune under his breath.

Kageyama glared at him like he was annoyed, but Hinata didn’t stop.

“What are you going to get?” asked Hinata when they’d made it about halfway through the line. 

“Same as usual.”

“That’s so boring! Get something different. Be adventurous!”

Kageyama scowled at him. “I don’t want something different, dumbass. Stop being so annoying.”

Hinata frowned up at him. “You’re still being meaner than usual. Like, seriously, did I do something to make you mad?”

Kageyama looked away from him, pretending to study the menu hanging over the counter. “No.”

“Kageyama,” said Hinata, his voice needling. He jabbed a finger into Kageyama’s shoulder. “Stop being so grumpy and talk to me! Is it because I accidentally erased those reports last week and Daichi thought it was your fault? I bought you pork buns to make up for it! You’re not allowed to be mad anymore.”

“I’m not mad about that,” said Kageyama. “Shut up.”

“Is it because I spilled coffee on your files the other day? Because that was an accident. I tripped and tried to catch myself but I-”

“That was _you_?” demanded Kageyama, his voice furling into a snarl. “You told me it was Azumane-san!”

Hinata flinched back as he realized his mistake. “Oh, yeah,” he said meekly. His sheepish smile did nothing to assuage Kageyama’s anger. “Well I knew you wouldn’t get mad at him.”

Kageyama balled his hands into fists and stomped forward as the line moved.

They didn’t speak again until they collected their food and paused at the end of the counter to pinpoint a seat. As Kageyama scanned the restaurant, his eyes caught a familiar head of silver hair. “Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san are here,” he said, his voice still sharp. “Let’s sit with them.”

He started walking, but Hinata’s rushed voice seized his attention. “No, we can’t sit with them! They’re probably on a lunch date. Don’t make it awkward.”

Hinata then proceeded to almost dump his entire plate of food in the floor as he walked into Kageyama, who’d abruptly stopped. 

“Date?” repeated Kageyama. He briefly forgot he was mad at Hinata, so his voice was normal. “Like a _date _date?”__

Hinata’s quiet cursing fizzled out as he looked up at Kageyama, brows raised. “Uh, yeah? They’ve been dating since Suga-san transferred to the second floor. That’s why he left our department, Bakageyama.”

Kageyama blinked at him, then looked back at the table at which Sawamura and Sugawara sat. They were both leaning slightly toward each other, Sawamura’s gaze intent as Sugawara spoke to him in a low tone.

“Like, _dating_ dating?”

Hinata clucked his tongue and stepped around Kageyama to head toward a nearby vacant table. “I don’t know why you always call me a dumbass. You’re the dumbass, _dumbass_.”

Kageyama followed clumsily after him, eyes still half trained on his supervisor’s table. “How do you know that?”

“Tanaka-san told me,” said Hinata with a shrug, as if Tanaka was the only logical source of information. Kageyama had already decided not to believe him when Hinata added, “And then I asked Suga-san about it, and he said it was true.”

Kageyama looked over his shoulder again to steal another peek at the couple. 

They looked the same as usual. There was no hand-holding or extra touching or floating hearts. 

“So that’s… that’s allowed?” he said, not sure why he was even asking. “We can date other people who work at Seijoh?”

Hinata’s stare sharpened. “As long as it’s not your supervisor. Why? Are you interested in someone?”

“Of course not, dumbass,” said Kageyama, too quickly. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“You’re the one asking stupid questions!” Hinata countered. “What’s your deal?”

“I don’t have a deal.”

“You’re being all weird! Weirder than usual. Is it because they’re both guys? Because if that bothers you, then I think you’re a-”

“Shut up,” said Kageyama again. He felt his face begin to burn and he looked resolutely down at his curry. Suddenly he wasn’t quite so hungry anymore. “It doesn’t bother me.”

He felt Hinata looking at him, but he didn’t acknowledge it. Despite his lack of hunger, he picked up his chopsticks and started on his food.

“Why are you so red?” asked Hinata. He was tactless, as usual. “You look like you’re embarrassed. Why would you be embarrassed? We weren’t even talking about anything embarrassing, unless…”

He trailed off, and the sudden silence raised a red flag.

Kageyama peered up to find Hinata gaping at him.

“Close your mouth, dumbass. You look like a fish.”

“Do you like guys?” Hinata said, leaning over the table to hiss the question. 

Kageyama blinked at him, the question sending a spike of ice into his gut. He dropped his eyes to his food again. “Does it matter?”

Hinata leaned closer; he felt it rather than saw it.

“It’s okay,” said Hinata, still whispering. “I do, too. Like guys, I mean. I think Yamaguchi does too, but I’ve never really asked him.”

Kageyama forgot to be embarrassed when he looked up at Hinata again. Instead he felt a wash of relief, like the pull of a steady tide. 

Hinata must have seen that in his face. He smiled a little, lopsided beneath bright, honey-brown eyes. Then his expression faltered and he said, “But, uh… You don’t like Yamaguchi, right? If you do that’s fine or whatever, but I don’t think-” 

“Shut up, Hinata,” said Kageyama, just sharp enough to make Hinata stop talking. 

Hinata did, but his smile didn’t go away. It stayed in place as he finally started in on his own meal, eating like he’d fasted for weeks. Kageyama picked up his pace as well, unwilling to allow Hinata to finish before him.

He found himself glancing up at Hinata a few times every minute. Hinata looked calmer than usual, less uptight. He wondered what that meant.

He also discovered that he kind of liked when Hinata looked like that, when he wasn’t wound so tightly that he looked like he was about to snap.

He wondered what that meant, too.

As they walked back to Seijoh, Hinata lamenting that they had no time to get mochi before returning to work, Kageyama remembered he was supposed to be mad at Hinata.

He reconsidered the source of that anger. It was the girl that Hinata had flirted with at the college club, according to Hanamaki-san. It had made Kageyama feel something akin to anger when he’d heard, and it had lingered in his gut since then.

Now that he thought about it again, attempting to view the situation objectively, he thought that maybe anger wasn’t the most accurate word.

It was something a little stronger, a little more complex.

Something he didn’t particularly want to think about.

Kageyama was good at avoiding his problems, so he pushed that one aside and tuned into Hinata’s rant as they boarded the elevator together.

If he just didn’t think about it long enough, the problem would go away. 

He found out all too soon that things didn’t work quite that easily.

  
  
  
  
On Friday, Kageyama had to go into work early to complete their department’s financial reports. Daichi usually did them himself, but Kageyama had recently offered to take on more responsibilities in order to have a better chance at a promotion in the near future. Daichi had agreed, and as a result Kageyama was in his cubicle alone at seven a.m., clicking through page after page of reports and struggling to keep his eyes open.

When Hinata arrived at eight o’clock, it was both a good and a bad thing.

It was good, because his loud arrival startled Kageyama out of a near doze.

It was bad, because recently Kageyama had decided that Hinata was a little distracting.

He fought through the workload and, for the most part, managed to ignore Hinata and his other coworkers.

At nine he stood up and stretched, muscles stiff from lack of motion. He grabbed his coffee cup, which had been empty for the past half hour, and shuffled out of his cubicle to get a refill.

Hinata and Yamaguchi were at the coffeemaker already. Yamaguchi was blowing across the surface of his coffee, a thin wisp of steam floating away from his breath. Hinata held his cup loosely in one hand, using the other to gesture as he spoke.

As Kageyama approached, he heard Hinata say, “…think I’m in college, too, which is cool. They’re all really nice, though! And sometimes I see people I know from school. This one girl, Akari, was there last weekend. We used to have a class together.”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed as he stepped around the pair of them to get his coffee. He expected Hinata to say something to him, but he continued on as if Kageyama wasn’t even there.

“She said she’s there like every week so she’ll probably be there again tonight, too. She’s super nice!”

Kageyama’s eyes were so narrow that one of them started twitching. He poured his coffee and reminded himself that he didn’t care who Hinata talked to when he wasn’t at work. Kageyama didn’t care anything about this Akari girl. 

Besides, Hinata didn’t like girls. He liked boys. He’d told Kageyama he liked boys, so there was no reason to fret over it.

“She introduced me to her friends, too!” Hinata continued. “There was this one guy named Hachiro who just graduated. We talked a lot. He bought me a drink, too, which was nice. He gave me his number, and he sent me a text yesterday to see if I was going back to the club tonight, but I don’t know if I-”

“Don’t,” said Kageyama, the word punctuated by the slam of his coffee cup on the table. He turned to glare at Hinata, who’d stopped mid-sentence. His eyes were wide, surprised.

“Uh, Kageyama?” said Hinata, hesitant. He glanced at Yamaguchi, who looked equal measures confused and concerned, before returning his bewildered stare to Kageyama. “What do you-”

“Don’t go to the club,” said Kageyama, the words forced through gritted teeth.

Hinata blinked. “Uh, is there a reason why I shouldn’t?”

Kageyama started to speak, swallowed those words, and tried again. He wanted to come up with a logical, plausible reason that wouldn’t make him sound like an idiot. He wanted to sound smooth and self-assured and convincing.

Instead what came out of his mouth was a blunt, “Go out with me instead.”

Hinata looked like he’d been struck across the face.

Yamaguchi glanced between them, took an inching step back, and said weakly, “I’m just going to go… uh, over… there…”

He retreated, leaving Kageyama and Hinata to stare at each other in respective awkwardness and shock.

“You mean you want to go hang out?” said Hinata, carefully rephrasing the offer that had been more of a demand. “Like… like as friends?”

Kageyama felt his face catch fire. He almost agreed because that would have been the easiest thing to do. Besides, there was no way that he was interested in anything more than strained friendship with Hinata Shouyou. Entertaining the thought of anything more was ridiculous.

Yet when he spoke, his words didn’t reflect that paper-thin lie.

“No,” he said. His voice was tight. “No, like… like _out_.”

Hinata’s brow was folded, his coffee mug clutched tightly between both hands. “Like… a date kind of thing?”

Kageyama had to look away. His eyes found the splatter of coffee that had sloshed out of his mug when he’d slammed it on the table. He would have to clean that up before Daichi noticed. “I… I guess?”

“You guess?” Hinata repeated, a touch skeptical. “Don’t sound so excited about it, Bakageyama. Do you want to go out with me or not?”

When Kageyama forced himself to look up, there was a bare smile pulling at Hinata’s wide mouth. Kageyama’s face only burned more hotly. “Yeah.”

The quirk of Hinata’s lips bloomed into a full grin. “Okay! What do you want to do? We could go to dinner or see a movie or go to dinner _and_ see a movie, or we could…”

Hinata sat his cup down beside Kageyama’s as he continued ranting, so he could use both hands to sketch his words into the air between them. 

Kageyama just stood back and let him talk, his eyes never straying from Hinata’s face. His eyes were almost as bright as his smile, and that was a bold statement, because Hinata’s smile was blinding.

When Hinata realized Kageyama wasn’t really listening, he pulled at his sleeve to demand his attention, and Kageyama smacked his hand away.

Hinata was cute, and lively, and entertaining, but he was also the most annoying human being Kageyama had ever met.

Still, something about that was a little endearing.

Kageyama wondered what the hell he’d just gotten himself into.


End file.
